Infant formulas such as Similac™ and Enfamil™ and other children's beverages are typically available for sale in concentrated liquid, powder, or ready-to-drink forms. Each beverage or formula type, however, has shortcomings associated with its preparation and/or use. For example, the ready-to-drink beverages or formulas tend to be more expensive and require additional space in the cupboard or refrigerator due to higher water content. The concentrate and powder formulas/beverages, on the other hand, require additional preparation steps, such as dilution or reconstitution (preferably with water), that can be inconvenient to the consumer. Moreover, if too much water is used, then the diluted formula or beverage may not provide sufficient vitamins or nutrients. With powder reconstitution, if the formula/beverage is not mixed properly, the final product may also include undissolved clumps of formula. As a result, diluting, reconstituting, and/or mixing formula/beverage is often a challenging task to complete correctly or efficiently, especially late at night when a baby or toddler is crying or when other children are also seeking attention.
Infant formulas are typically served warm after a heating step has been undertaken to achieve a beverage that is generally around body temperature (i.e., about 95 to about 105° F.). To achieve such temperature range, the heating must be carried out with a fairly high degree of precision. Formula that is warmer than about 105° F., for example, may be too hot for infants or toddlers to consume safely.
Formula is commonly heated in a microwave, in a water bath on a stove, or in a steam heating device. Heating by these mechanisms can provide variable results, and often each prepared serving must be heated through trial and error to reach the desired temperature. Moreover, if the formula is warmed above the desired temperatures, chilling or cooling at room temperature may be required before the formula is at an appropriate temperature suitable for safe consumption by an infant. This trial and error heating/cooling is time consuming and can become burdensome—especially if it is late at night, the baby to be fed is crying, or other children are creating a distraction.
UK Patent application No. GB 2 402 324A and U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,829,431 B1 and 6,173,117 B1 describe machines for automated preparation of ready-to-drink infant formula from a dehydrated or powdered form. In one machine, the correct number of scoops must still be pre-measured into dosing chambers for later use. In other machines, bulk powders may be dosed through automated gravimetric dosing receptacles; however, the powder is still subject to environmental effects prior to its use. Humidity, for example, can cause bulk powder exposed to the atmosphere to clump, which can affect the proper mixing and dissolving of the formula.
Accordingly, there is a need for a better system for preparing infant formula at appropriate temperatures with minimal inconvenience.